Tim Russ
| birthplace = Washington, D.C., U.S. | occupation = Actor, director, screenwriter, musician | yearsactive = 1985–present }} Timothy Darrell "Tim" Russ (born June 22, 1956)Tim Russ (1956-) is an American actor, film director, screenwriter and musician. He is known for his roles on Star Trek: Voyager, as Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Samantha Who?, as Frank, and on the Nickelodeon live-action teen sitcom iCarly, as Principal Franklin, a recurring character. Biography Russ was born in Washington, D.C. to a state government employee mother and an Air Force officer father.Tim Russ Biography (1956-) He spent part of his childhood in Turkey.York Times biography - Tim Russ" http://movies.nytimes.com/person/62177/Tim-Russ/biography ''Star Trek'' and other roles Russ has been extensively involved in the Star Trek franchise, as a voice and film actor, writer, director and producer."Memory Alpha - Star Trek - Tim Russ" He played several minor roles before landing the role as the main character Tuvok. Russ originally screen-tested for the role of Geordi La Forge on Star Trek: The Next Generation before gaining the role of Tuvok. While many Trek actors claim to have had little interest in the franchise before they signed on for their role, Russ went into Voyager as a dedicated Trekkie with an extensive knowledge of Vulcan lore.Report: iF Magazine Boldly Goes To Vulcan For Star Trek: Of Gods And Men" http://www.ifmagazine.com/feature.asp?article=1726 Aside from Tuvok, Russ has played the following roles in Trek: * Devor, a mercenary in the "Starship Mine" episode of The Next Generation (1993) * T'Kar, a Klingon in the Deep Space Nine episode "Invasive Procedures" (1993) * A human tactical Lieutenant on the Enterprise-B in the film Star Trek Generations. (1994) Russ's 1994 appearance on the Enterprise-B in Generations can cause viewer confusion, as it was later established in the Voyager episode "Flashback" that Russ's character Tuvok was a serving Starfleet Ensign on the USS Excelsior during the events of the previous film Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, which predated the Enterprise-B. As the Enterprise-B officer was portrayed with human ears it cannot be the early Tuvok, therefore the possibility arises of Tuvok having had a serving human lookalike in Starfleet. In 1995 Russ co-wrote the story for the Malibu Comics Star Trek: Deep Space Nine #29 and 30, with Mark Paniccia. Russ performed voice acting roles as Tuvok for the computer games Star Trek: Voyager – Elite Force and Star Trek: Elite Force II; and for the 2006 machinima animated feature film Borg War. Russ is also the director and one of the stars of the fan series Star Trek: Of Gods and Men, the first third of which was released in December 2007, with the remaining two thirds released in 2008."Star Trek: Of Gods and Men" He also did a clip of Star Trek Titan for a tour. Russ's character's name D.C. Montana in The Highwayman was a reference to Trek writer D. C. Fontana. Later work Russ most recently appeared as Frank, a sarcastic doorman in Christina Applegate's ABC comedy, Samantha Who? from 2007 to 2009, and currently appears as Principal Ted Franklin in Nickelodeon's show iCarly. He also portrayed a surgeon on an episode of Hannah Montana, "I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak." Music Russ's band went head-to-head in a competition with Howard Stern's band The Losers on an episode of Stern's radio show. The judges ultimately crowned Stern's band the winners. His band can occasionally be seen playing at the Kibitz Room at Canter's Deli. The music video for the song "Kushangaza" can be seen as part of the Special Features for season 2 of Star Trek: Voyager - highlight part of the ship on page 3 of the features menu. * Only a Dream in Rio (1998) * Tim Russ (2000) * Kushangaza (2001) * Brave New World (2003) Filmography Acting roles * Crossroads (1986) ... as Robert Johnson * Fire with Fire (1986) ... as Jerry Washington * Spaceballs (1987) ... as Trooper * Death Wish 4: The Crackdown (1987) ... as Jesse * Pulse (1988) ... as Policeman * The Highwayman (1988) ... as D.C. Montana * Murphy Brown...as Secret Service Officer * Bird (1988) ... as Harris * Family Matters (1990) ... as Jeff * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1990) ... as Eugene * Eve of Destruction (1991) ... as Carter * Night Eyes 2 (1992) ... as Jesse Younger * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1992) ... as Agent Collins * Mr. Saturday Night (1992) ... as Assistant director * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1993) ... as Devor (Season 6, Episode 18) * SeaQuest DSV (1994) ... as Martin Clemens, A.K.A. \"Mycroft\" (guest) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1994) ... as T'Kar (guest) * Dead Connection (1994) ... as Det. Chuck Roland * Star Trek: Voyager (1995–2001) ... as Lt. Commander Tuvok * Star Trek Generations (1995) ... Enterprise-B Bridge Officer * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1995) ... as Mirror Tuvok (guest) * East of Hope Street (1998) * ER (2005) (guest) * Unbeatable Harold (2005) * Twenty Good Years (2006) * The Oh in Ohio (2006)... as Douglas * Unfabulous: The Perfect Moment (2006)... as Police Officer (cameo) * Hannah Montana (2007)...as Dr. Meyer (Throat specialist) * Without a Trace (2007) ... as Phil Hansen, NTSB consultant (Season 5, Episode 12) * General Hospital (2007)....Dr. Trent (Oncologist) - Several Episodes * Live Free or Die Hard (2007) ... as Agent Summers * iCarly (2007–present) ... as Principal Ted Franklin * Samantha Who? (2007)... as Frank the doorman * InAlienable (2008) ... as news anchor * NCIS (2008) ... as Garage Attendant (guest) * Greyscale (2009) ... as Gavin Calhoun * CSI: Miami (2010) Voice acting roles * Spider-Man (1997) – Prowler * Star Trek: Voyager – Elite Force as Lt Com Tuvok * Star Trek: Elite Force II as Lt Com Tuvok * Lost Planet: Extreme Condition (2006) – Bandero * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) – Black Panther, Colossus * Dragon Age: Origins (2009) – Zathrian * Sym-Bionic Titan (2010) – Solomon Writer * East of Hope Street (1998) Director * Plugged short film satirizing advertising (2007 in final edits) * Star Trek: Of Gods and Men (2007 fan production) * Star Trek: Voyager episode: Living Witness References External links * http://www.timrusswebpage.com - Official webpage * * Category:1956 births Category:African American actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American television directors Category:Living people Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:Actors from Washington, D.C. Category:African American musicians Category:English-language singers Category:Musicians from Washington, D.C. Category:African American singers Category:American voice actors Category:1990s singers Category:2000s singers Category:2010s singers Category:American male singers de:Tim Russ es:Tim Russ fr:Tim Russ it:Tim Russ nl:Tim Russ pl:Tim Russ pt:Tim Russ ru:Расс, Тим sr:Тим Рас sv:Tim Russ